Tooku Made DREAM
by Sakurako Yume
Summary: 3,000 yrs after the fall of Crystal Tokyo, everyone is reborn w/ few memories of it. But, when the vampire Endymion & Hunter D recall a past they have w/ the reborn-Queen, Serenity, it's a race to see who will be with her when she finally remembers...


****

Disclaimers: I own nothing here... nope... well, maybe the 'DREAM' part in the title and the idea of this rather twisted and very Alternate Universe style fanfic too... and I own many Sailor Moon stuff and Vampire Hunter D stuff... and blah blah blah blah etc... but I don't own the actual rights to anything... *pouts*

****

Warnings: Some yuri, maybe a dash of yaoi, a bit of gore, rather strange situations, triangles of love (sometimes might be a square...), and a buncha other stuff I can't remember at the moment, but will inform you later... might add more crossing over series... also, rating may change later, depending on where I decide to go with this, since this is still the skeleton...

****

Stuff u should know: Mamoru, as, er, interesting as he is... I don't like him very much, if at all, to be very VERY honest. I prefer D over him by about 20857684939457657437656894985764723658677194756767829268562846857683783758265376592658624956246524682457107575 to 1, with Mamo-baka being the 1. Of course, who wouldn't? D's got the whole package!!! ^_^ *blush* Well, for this story, Usagi's the main character, not me, so I'm letting her borrow D... JUST FOR THIS STORY! (I'm working on another D story, though, with me in it (yes, shameless self-promotion! Every author has to do it SOMETIME in their life) and another crossing over with NOIR.)

So, you can probably imagine this is an AU style fic, and you're right. I've remodeled some parts of the history set (it pains, believe me, but I have a good reason since I can't find too much on the original D' series w/ Doris an' all them people... could someone locate a good sight for me for that? I'd appreciate it!). Other things like the whole vampire deal and the senshi were pretty much left alone… ok, that's about it!

Oh, and one more thing... I'll give a cookie to who ever can figure out where I'm get the titles for the chapters! ^_^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**__**

3,000 years after the fall of Crystal Tokyo caused by a mysterious being, everyone is once again reborn, but in to a different life… a darker, less safer one where they remember nothing and can live somewhat-happy lives... 

But when Vampire Endymion and Hunter D remember a past they have with the woman and reborn-Queen, Serenity, it's a race to see who will be the one she's in love with when she finally remembers... 

(P.S. That was the best summary I could think of...)

****

Tooku Made DREAM (Faraway DREAM)

By: Sakurako Yume 

****

Introduction: Mu-nraito Densetsu (Moonlight Legend)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Two little girls, twins, though one was older by a minute, ran down the stairs, skipping a step each time. Both where about 6-years old, holding stuffed cats and dressed in their pajamas, and very giddy as they ran in to the living room, squealing.

"Mama!" One shouted as she launched in to the woman's lap on the two-seated couch. This child was the elder, wearing her bright pink pants and top while holding on tightly to her ruby-eyed, dark purple cat. Her light blonde, almost silver hair was in two pigtails behind her, held by matching bows to her PJs, light blue crystal eyes shimmering with the innocence of a child, certainly received from her mother, but the hair they did not no where from.

"Papa!" The younger shouted as she jumped in to the lap of the man next to their mother. She was almost a complete copy of the elder sister, but still very different in many ways. For one, her hair was a darker blonde, like that of their father, yet somewhat longer, held by an orange bow to match her pajamas. Her eyes were bright, like their mother's also, and her own toy was a white cat with blue eyes that she claimed seemed to follow her everywhere. 

Both children took a few moments to settle themselves comfortable in their respective parents' lap before speaking at the same time:

"We want a story!"

The two adults chuckled as the woman looked at her husband expectantly, brushing a strand of dark brown from her face. 

"Hmm... we've told them most every story... which one should we tell them tonight?"

"How about that legend my grandmother told me that I told you?" He replied

"Eh?" She made a skeptical face. "Well, I don't know..." 

"A new story?!" The two exclaimed. "Mama, please! We've never heard any legends before! Please?"

"Well... all right..." She looked at them with a playful sternness. "But, you must promise to get right to bed afterward!"

The twins looked at each other before nodding.

"Ok." 

"Hmm... koibito?" The man spoke up. "Maybe you should tell it to them. It has a better impact when a woman tells it..."

She smacked him lightly on his arm. "Flirt."

He just grinned and his wife rolled her eyes before turning to their two children with a smile.

"Now, my dears... Listen and listen well! The old stories speak of a wonderful time when things weren't as they are now. A wonderful time in which is the story of a kingdom that was built on this very planet almost 3,000 years ago, how it led to our very dark and dreary life today with these monsters... and the promise of a revolution made to us by it's wonderful, beautiful, and kind ruler..."

"Really?"

"Yes... it's called... 'Moonlight Legend'..."

"Oooo..." both girls looked up at their mother wide eyed. "Tell us! Tell us!"

She smiled and nodded.

"Well, a long, long, VERY long time ago... there was kingdom called Crystal Tokyo. It was very beautiful, located close to a country that used- to-be, called Japan."

"Why used-to-be?" One daughter asked.

"I'll get to that later, ok sweetie?" the woman spoke, smiling fondly. "Anyway, it was a great kingdom and its existence caused the whole world to flourish. Nothing seemed to age as the life of the Lunarians, who ruled it, were eternal and used a special crystal to make all people on Earth eternal as well. This crystal was called the Silver Crystal... or the Ginzuishou," 

"G...gin..." both girls tried to say the word. "Ginsueeshoe!"

The parents laughed at the two's attempt to say the word, their faces scrunched up in concentration.

"Don't worry, you two will get it later." Father told them with a big grin. "Let's let mommy finish..." 

"Why, thank you!" She said with tap to his nose. "Well, anyway, it was all made of crystal, the whole main palace. And what a sight it was! All nice and clean and sparkling whenever the sun rose or the sun set, and there always seemed to be a rainbow somewhere upon it.... Everyone who lived near it or even in it wore the most extravagant clothes or uniforms and served as the people who did their best to maintain the kingdom's peace.

"Sugoi…" the twins murmured. "Was their a king? A queen? A princess?"

"Why, yes, children... there was a queen…"

"... honto?" The little girl in her lap asked, eyes wide.

Her mother smiled and tapped her nose gently with an index finger.

"Yes, a queen... a beautiful one, named Neo Queen Serenity..."

"Serenity!" The other girl on her father's lap squealed in surprise. "Neechan, that's your name!"

Both parents chuckled at their squeals as their father spoke up.

"And, she had a group of soldiers, each representing an element of life and nature and ruled over a planet... the leader's name was Minako, who was the Soldier of love and princess of the planet Venus."

"Eeek! That's your name, imouto!" Serenity imitated her younger sister's movements. 

"Of course it is!" Mother laughed. "We named both our wonderful daughters after two of the most beautiful women in the universe!"

"Wai wai!" The two cheered, before quieting down, wanting to hear the rest. 

"And, if there is a Queen, more than likely there would be a King... and his name was Endymion, but, hardly anyone liked him very much... and there were rumors about the King being a tyrant, marrying her only for her power and of a fake destiny he cooked up to fool them. But, by the time the queen found out, it was too late! They were married and she was already a month pregnant at 22."

"Oh, how dreadful!" Minako trembled.

"Ah, but to not grieve, my children, for some say the queen had managed to find someone who loved her very, very much... a wonderful military leader from Mars, who had well-chiseled feature, dark brown hair, and the most stunning violet eyes you've ever seen... He was good friends with one of her Inner Court, the Lady of Fire and Soldier of Mars, Rei. He had come by to visit his princess who introduced him to the queen, making it love at first sight. Since then, when ever he'd come by, it was said the queen would meet him in a secret place in the gardens and they would stay together until midnight, when he would have to leave to be prepared to leave for whatever duty he had and she needed to soothe her husband's suspicions."

"How romantic!" Serenity giggled, sighing.

"This went on for sometime... but, no one confronted the queen on it, not after what they knew of her husband's trechery and selfishness... no, they wanted their queen to be happy, so they left her be and protected and covered for her if the king ever questioned. Yet, of course, being as cursedly diligient as he was, Endymion managed get a hold of the story and became furious. He planned on confronting the two in the gardens next time he came over, but, before he could, the planet was attacked that night by terrible outsiders who dreamed a dark dream of plunging everything in to the shadows, away from the light, so nothing could grow or live... They were aiming for killing the queen and destroying the crystal that supported this world."

"No!" The girls jumped up, Minako nearly kneeing her father's groin in the process. "No, not that!"

"Hush, girls..." the woman chiding before continuing. "Now, before they struck, the Queen had gone out to the gardens again to meet with her lover. They had only been their for five minutes when the skies had darkened. Then, before she knew it, he had pushed her out of the way and took the blade that was aimed for her heart and he perished in her arms. Endymion had come out as well and was just turning the corner to their meeting spot when a sword had plunged through his own chest at the same time... ironic that something like that had happen. The soldier managed to dodge most of the attacks and got their queen to safety. But, it was not enough. The enemy managed to find them there and killed off all the senshi one by one before Serenity's eyes. Then, one last spike, this one laden with a poison that would torture her as she died, imbedded itself through her abdomen and through her back."

"Eeeeek!" Serenity clung to her mother's arm. 

"The enemy left the spike in her and left her die in the room they locked her in. Her slow demise spanned over a week, but she remained ever strong... And, a few minutes before she left the living, the Queen made a wish on the ginzuishou... a promise to everyone before she left..."

"What... what did she say?"

"She said, 'one day, I will return... we will return... but, when that time comes, things will be different, and I promise that you won't ever have to go through any of that again. When the past catches up with this future... then will peace return, then will I know and rectify my mistakes... forgive me, minna, and sleep..." on the last word, the woman waved her hand in the air, tapping both girls' heads lightly. 

"And, with that, the crystal vanished and took her remaining life to save our ancestors, placing them in to a deep coma, then waking them in three days to a different world, the former continents now unified to what we know to day, and with no other recollection except those words."

"Sugoi…" both their daughters spoke at the same time. "When will they return?"

She sighed.

"I... do not know... your great grandmother Doris had been the keeper of this old legend, but her memory has not been well in her age. That is as much as she could recall when I was born. The rest, she could not recall. Poor woman..."

DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! 

"Oh dear! It's already eleven!" Their mother exclaimed as the clock struck eleven cords. "Time for bed, now!"

"Aww, do we have to?" Minako pleaded, yawning. "We're not... sleepy..."

"Now, now, you don't call that sleepy?" Their father smiled. "If you go to bed now, you'll be able to wake up early tomorrow and hear another story..."

"Oh, ok..."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

In no less than 5 minutes, both girls were safely tucked in to their bed, each receiving and kiss and whispered of 'good night' from their parents before the light was turned off and their were plunged in to a soft darkness, half illuminated by the crescent moonlight streaming in from a half-closed window. They stayed in their comfortable silence, happy and thoughtful about this evening story...

"...ne, Sere!" Minako giggled quietly as they stared up at the light blue ceiling above their heads. 

"Hmm?"

"Wouldn't it be great..." she whispered, turning her body so that she could lean on the crook of her right arm, looking to her older sister with wide blue eyes. "If you were really that queen and I were one of those soldiers?" 

"Mmmm... yeah, that'd be cool..." Serenity replied, turning her body to do that same so she could face her. "And, like, later, we'd rule the universe and stuff and have super neato powers like those heroes in the stories grandma Doris told us! Only... no bad kings!"

"Yeah, no bad kings!" The other replied, grinning. The twins stayed in to a comfortable silence, their eyes half-closed as their exhaustion slowly caught up with them.

"Hey, Mina?" the elder murmured quietly.

"...wha?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens... we'll always be together, whether in trouble or calm? Whether in the past, present, or future?"

"Why?"

"I dunno... just, like, you know... to be like that queen... so we won't be alone and we don't have to worry..."

"...Ok, I'll promise if you promise too..."

"Ok... on the count of three, we say it together... ready?"

"Yes."

"1."

"2."

"3! I promise!" They spoke at the same time and clasped each other's hand in a shake, before releasing with a smile and turning to their original positions of looking up to the ceiling. 

"Good night, imouto."

"Good night, niichan."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Well, whattada think? Good? Bad? Dunno? Review to tell me! I don't care if you flame or whatever, reviews inspire me to keep going! 

*imitates Sonic T. Hedghog* I'm waaaaaaaaiiiiitttiiiing! ^_^ 

Ok, lame. But, ee-yah... ok... 

Ja ne!

Sakurako Yume


End file.
